I Can't Fight For You
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Porque no fundo éramos parecidos demais.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor

**Gênero:**Drama  
**  
Classificação:** T  
**  
Spoilers:**1 a 7

**Observação:**Pós-Hogwarts

**Projeto:**Cigarrettes e Chocolates II

**Nota do Autor**: Essa fic foi escrita especialmente para o C&CII. A fanfic foi enviada no último minuto do segundo tempo, mas ainda valeu.

É baseado na música Iris – Goo Goo Dools. Na letra, melodia, tudo

Espero que gostem

**I Can't Fight For You  
**_Por Marília Malfoy_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Veja, Granger, você agora está mais sozinha do que estava antes.

Ou talvez eu que esteja mais sozinho do que antes.

Ou talvez as duas afirmativas estejam corretas.

Afinal, você e eu sempre estivemos sincronizados; nossos sentimentos de amor, angústia, tristeza, e, principalmente, solidão, são absolutamente parecidos.

Mas você não liga, não é? Você só queria que eu fizesse a única coisa que eu faria: lutar por você.

Não sou tão Weasley ou tão Gryffindor para isso.

Também não sou o Potter para poder te oferecer um ombro amigo para você chorar.

Não adianta me comparar a eles, nem nada disso.

Agora não adianta mais nada.

Você está viva, mesmo sangrando.

Você está viva, mesmo sofrendo.

Você está viva, mesmo perdida.

Você está viva.

Não tente chorar se você não tem lágrimas. Não tente chorar se você não sofre. E se sofrer, você sabe, é melhor sofrer em silêncio.

Não tente.

Não desabafe, não conte a ninguém. Ninguém é digno de confiança. Ninguém.

Quanto menos eu.

Sinto saudades dos tempos de escola, em que nossos encontros, frequentes, secretos, eram apenas o que esperávamos durante a semana.

Talvez eu seja orgulhoso demais para admitir isso, porém os seus beijos, calientes, urgentes, necessários, foram os melhores que já experimentei na vida.

Agora esses beijos pertencem ao Weasley.

Talvez não os mesmos beijos, mas pertecem a ele.

Não tenho força, Granger. Estou esgotado. Não estou acostumado a lutar.

Porque sim, mesmo que superficialmente, lutei por você. Talvez apenas nos meus pensamentos, para poder aceitá-la independentemente da sua origem.

E talvez esse foi o passo mais difícil que já dei em toda minha vida.

Por sua causa

Greengrass e Malfoy. Granger e Weasley.

Sempre acreditaram que esse seria o futuro. Pareceu até _correto_ quando li n'O Profeta que o casamento entre Granger e Weasley estava marcado.

Mas não conseguir engolir tudo aquilo. Não consegui aceitar.

Você _gosta_ dele, mas não o _ama._

Mas esse foi o destino, não é? Por erro meu e seu.

Agora não adianta tentar. Não adianta chorar se as lágrimas já cessaram.

Porque a gente não dá valor naquilo que tem até a hora que a gente perde.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu entre a gente.

E esse seria o fim, não é?

Seria, mas não é.

Nossos corações sangram por dentro, esperando que um dos dois largue tudo pelo outro.

Mas nenhum de nós se arriscaria a perder tudo sem ter alguma garantia.

Nenhum de nós.

Porque você aprendeu, durante esses anos, aceitar o Weasley como seu marido, e aceitou construir uma família com ele.

Pena que eu não tenha a mesma linha de raciocínio.

_Hermione Granger Weasley._ O seu nome não combina com o dele. Mas também não consigo imaginar seu nome junto com o meu.

Suas mentiras mal contadas. Suas verdades pouco ditas. A vida te ensinou a mentir, e pouco dizer a verdade.

"_Família Feliz"_, diz a manchete que fala sobre a sua gravidez. Mais um Weasley. Mais um ruivo, de olhos azuis – _mais vivos que os meus_. Com a diferença, entretanto, que esse Weasley não teria vestes de segunda mão ou varinha herdada de um ente que já morreu – você é orgulhosa demais para deixar que um filho seu passe por isso, mesmo não admitindo.

Rose, disse a manchete. Rose, _rosa_. Sua filha se chamaria assim. Belo nome, _Granger_.

Talvez você não saiba, porque talvez não tenha sido noticiado no jornal. Também vou ter um filho, Scorpius.

Torço para que eles não tenham o mesmo futuro que a gente. Torço por Scorpius não ser Slytherin demais e sua filha Gryffindor demais, senão o futuro deles vai ser igual o nosso.

Duas pessoas que se conformam com a vida que _podem_ ter. Que não tem mais lágrimas a serem derramadas, que assistem a vida do outro a ser realizada sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Porque no fundo, Granger, nosso erro seja que somos parecidos demais.

FIM


End file.
